The present invention relates to a device for holding a fishing pole. The device has particular application for holding a fishing pole in sand, in ice or on a boat. There are several types of fishing pole holders now known, such as U.S Pat. No. 1,577,612 to Dees. This patent describes a portable fishing pole support wherein a threaded spike rod is threaded into a hollow cylinder for supporting a fishing pole. When the spike is not being used, the spike is unthreaded from the cylindrical holder and the spike element positioned inside the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,506 describes a fishing rod holder which includes a spike for insertion into the ground. A platform for driving the spike into the ground is affixed to the spike and a hollow open-ended cylinder is pivotally affixed to the platform such that the open-ended cylinder may be pivoted away from the platform so that the spike can be driven into the ground. There are several other known fishing pole holders which include sand spikes such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,414,358 and also fishing rod holders in which the spike element can be positioned within the cylindrical fishing pole holder when not in use, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,101.